Fraudrin
is a demon who has been using Dreyfus' body as a vessel for the past 10 years. He is a secondary antagonist of the Kingdom Infiltration arc, having conspired to resurrect the Demon Clan with the help of Hendriksen. Appearance Currently, Fraudrin has the appearance of Dreyfus whose body he possessed. His true form has yet to be seen. Personality Not much is known of Fraudrin's personality but it shows he is manipulative and scheming person who uses anyone to achieve his goals and do his dirty work going as far using Dreyfus' body to use the friendship between his host and Hendriksen. Despite that, he has some sense of honor for a demon as he lets Hendriksen go free and left unharmed after commending his work on breaking the seal incompletely. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Fraudrin was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). 10 Years Ago Fraudrin somehow escapes the seal and begins plotting on the resurrection of his clan. At some point, he manages to take control over Dreyfus' body, and is likely to have used the latter's identity to accuse the Seven Deadly Sins for murdering Zaratras and plotting to overthrow the kingdom for he considers them an obstacle in his plans. Plot Current arc Just as Hendriksen begins to meet his demise, Fraudrin appears before him pretending to be Dreyfus. Noticing his fatal injuries, Fraudrin bites his arm and drips his blood into Hendriksen's mouth, telling him to stand up once more and fulfill their deepest desire. He leaves behind a bandage used by Elizabeth and all the fragments of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, then continues to oversee the healed Hendriksen beginning to break the seal to resurrect the Demon Clan. As Hendricksen gradually releases seal, he starts to wonder whether there was adequate blood within Elizabeth's cloth. Concluding that the power released from the Coffin of Eternal Darkness was too powerful for him or Dreyfus' body to handle, he steps away momentarily leaving Hendriksen to finish the procedures. With the ritual ended, he returns to the scene and comments on the booby trap placed into the seal by the Goddess Clan, mentioning that it was worth the trouble using the decoy to trigger it. He walks over to Hendriksen body and notices that the latter had survived the occasion, stating that the Gray Demon part of him had completely died and wonders whether he would have survived as well. Commending Hendriksen for doing the dirty work, Fraudrin allows Hendriksen to be left unharmed and free to go wherever he pleases. He proceeds to greet his nine brethren who have been released from the seal after 3000 years, and reveals that Dreyfus' body has proven to be a useful and convenient human vessel. Answering their questions, Fraudrin updates the demons about the present situation of Britannia, that it is ruled by humans. Agreeing that they should prioritize recuperation as a majority of their powers were drained by the seal, they begin to head off to Edinburgh Hill, leaving behind an extremely terrified Hendriksen. Abilities/Equipment Like all demons, Fraudrin demonstrates the ability to fly by producing a pair of wings using a mysterious black matter. Having taking control over Dreyfus' body, he is able to use all of his abilities. While possessing Dreyfus' body, Fraudrin has a unique Black Mark similar to Meliodas' and Hendriksen's. Relationships Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons